A Retuned Killing Harmony
by AriaEnoshima
Summary: Another one of these damm Talentswaps. Korekiyo Shinguji didn't expect to be snatched from the doorstep of Hope's Peak to be thrown into a killing game in this Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles, but he supposed that this situation could all be managed. If only Ultimate Supreme Leader didn't sound like such a menacing title...
1. A Flower and Two Falls

**A/N: I apologise if any of the talent combinations have been used in another of these damm talentswaps because I sure as hell don't read any of the other ones out there.**

 **This came to me on a whim and I decided to roll with it after thinking about it for a month or so.**

 **My writing is a little rusty so please, point out anything that you see that can be improved.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy.

Located in the heart of Tokyo, this school is one of the most influential places in the country- nay, the world.

It has a very exclusive entry requirements. One does not apply to this school but be selected by its talent scouts.

There are two criteria for being selected to go to Hopes Peak:

1\. You must currently be attending high school,

2\. And you must be the very best in what you do.

The purpose of this Academy is to collect all of the talent in Japan's youth and send them to one place in order to nurture and develop their talents. It is said that once you graduate from there, success will meet you, no matter what you end up doing afterwards.

I didn't intend to be standing at the gates of this place when I first started, but with my efforts spreading all across Japan, I suppose it was but a forgone conclusion.

Oh, I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself again. I should be more used to introducing myself politely with how often I say it. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I have been admitted to Hopes Peak Academy under the title of **Ultimate Supreme Leader**. Quite a frightful sounding title they have given me, isn't it? I assure you that my 'talent' is nothing to be feared.

I am known for being the founder of a organisation that started to promote one illness my sister was taken by. We started small, with only a couple of acquaintances but over the past 3 years have grown exponentially. We now hold massive fundraisers and gain publicity for many unknown illnesses. The fame may sometimes startle me, but I know that my sister would be proud of my legacy.

Today is the first day of admission. I have been outside the academy admiring the archtecture for a while. Such a grand symbol of Japan's pride in its youth warms my heart. However, all of my posturing must end, lest I be late for induction.

I step towards the vast metal gates and turn around to see the grand front gardens of Hope's Peak. Both exotic and recognisable flowers line the flower beds. I catch a glimpse of purple as I spot a certain purple flower.

"She always did enjoy lavender the most..." I pause to remember her, then start to move towards the main entrance.

However, as soon as I take my first step, a surge of dizziness takes my head. Everything in vision starts to contort, like water swirling through a drain as the throbbing headache intensifies.

"Wh-what is happening ... to m-," is all I remember as i descend into the dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

I rise. As my eyes open, a completely different scene then the one that I last saw greets my vision. It is not that different from the view when my eyes were closed. It must be dark.

It is very peculiar that I find myself almost standing up after I get knocked out. I experimentally stretch out an arm in front of me. It meets a barrier with a metallic groan. However, this barrier slowly slides away from me, as if it was on a hinge. I step out the opening that has been created and find myself in a classroom.

I soon find myself investigating the floor as my legs refuse to stand after my first step. I take a few seconds to get feeling running throughout my body before attempting to move upright. It is a bit of a struggle to do so, but I soon find myself victoriously standing upright.

"To find myself feeling such pride at standing up..." I mutter, dusting myself off as I took a proper look around were I am.

It turns out my split second glance had been right in figuring out I was in some sort of classroom. However, it certainly did not look like any I have been in before. Or any regular looking classroom for that matter. It had a dark, almost gloomy atmosphere around it. The most confusing thing about it is that it had what looked like barbed wire covering the windows. Not just that, but the windows also had vertical bars set on top of it.

As soon as I turn to face these somewhat over-secured windows, a yelp rings out throughout the room. Taking note as the third time I have tried moving before being interrupted, I turn to the source of the noise.

It seemed to be a locker right behind me. I can see I apparently was inside one half which had its door open. I assume that somebody else must be in the other half. Suddenly, without warning the door jolted open and a red blur came crashing to the floor.

I peer down at the sight of a girl sprawled across the ground. My first instinct was to help the person up but before I could act, they had already gotten upright.

"Did they seriously put me inside a locker again? Those brats seriously need to understand how..." The girl seemed to mumble to herself before noticing that I was standing next to her before stopping in my direction.

"Who are you-no wait, where are we?" She corrects herself as she realised her unfamiliar surroundings.

"I have no idea myself. I had just woken up myself, quite like you did just there," I respond. She seemed to get more agitated as I spoke.

"Just my luck for this kind of thing to happen on my first day going to Hope's Peak."

"Did you just say Hope's Peak? It was also meant to be my orientation day as well. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. I am known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. May I ask your name as well?" I rattle off my somewhat automated introduction.

"I'm Maki Harukawa. They gave me the stupid title of **Ultimate Cosplayer**." A peculiar title to say the least, but I won't judge her just by that. Especially with the kind of title they gave me.

"Now that we are acquainted, let's say we figure out what is going on."

"Let's get out of this room, it's starting to annoy me"

* * *

 **A/N: My muse seriously comes and goes so don't be alarmed if this is very quickly updated this week and then forgotten for three months.**


	2. A Maiden Adventure

**A/N: Gotta keep this momentum up somehow.**

 **A more dialogue filled chapter so its a bit shorter then the last.**

* * *

As soon as me and Maki had left the classroom, we ended up in a corridor. Another dark and dreary looking location. We turned around to see if there was anything interesting to go to around, but nothing but walls with overgrown weeds in them.

"This way." Maki spoke as she strode past me to move along. I was a little taken back by her sudden movement but soon scurried along to keep pace with her.

"So, how did you get into cosplaying? It isn't exactly a hobby most take part in." I try to make conversation as we walk along.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just satisfying my curiosity on the one thing I enquire about at this moment"

"Hmph. It's not like I really care about it. I only tried it once to entertain some people but then I just sort of blew up, " Maki turns completely away for a second before suddenly speeding up and turning back to me with a scowl. "We aren't here to make idle chat. Hurry up." We walk in silence.

However, some unfamiliar voices breaks our isolation.

"Why the hell have I got to wake up in this shitty place?"

"I have no idea myself, but we should concentrate on finding out more information"

"I don't give a fuck about what this shithole is, I just want to get the hell out of it! They could at least kidnap us into someplace clean..." The vulgar female speaks again.

"Hey, maybe we will run into other people also trapped in here. Don't get disheartened this quickly, "The calmer male responds.

"Yeah, right. Like we are just gonna run our asses into some fucking cumps in this kind of s- Looks like I was right! There are others around in this crapsack of a place!" The brash girl seems to be dressed in some sort of European maid outfit. Not what I honestly expected from her manner of speech.

"But I was the one who said that! Anyways, hello there. My name is Keebo Idabashi and I was given the title of **Ultimate Adventurer**. It's nice to meet somebody other then... her..."

"It's not polite to fling shit at somebody right next to you, asshole! Whatever, the supreme, servicing, seductress you just laid your eyes upon is Miu Iruma, the **Ultimate Maid**!"

Those two gave us no time to react as they quickly spoke their introductions. Me and Maki share a quick glance before I speak up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Korekiyo Shinguji, otherwise known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Cosplayer. I guess you two are also supposed to be attending Hope's Peak?"

"Yes, that was my intention. I didn't expect to wake up in such a place like this," Keebo pauses to glance around the area, perhaps to make his point even more clear. "Have you two found any concrete information about this place? I haven't wrote two lines in my notebook about this place, so any details would be very much appreciated."

"No, nothing concrete. We woke up in lockers in a classroom then found our way here" Maki replied, shaking her head slightly as she spoke.

"Same shit here for us. One minute i'm in the dark, next my ass is on the floor! Doesn't help that this place hasn't seen the business end of a mop for a goddamn era. I'm glad I'm not going to be the one to spruce this pile of crap up..." Miu sighs.

"It looks like none of us are any of the wiser of where we are and why we were taken. It would be prudent to take the time to explore the area and most likely confer with the other displaced members of Hope's Peak. May I suggest we split up from here and meet up in a hour or so?" I take the opportunity to set up a plan to move ahead with.

"Sounds good to me. C'mon, lets ditch the gloomy duo," With an apologetic Keebo waving bye, Miu takes his arm and starts to walk off in the opposite direction.

"They do realise that is where they just came from?"

"I suppose they'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try not to make the introductions take a fucking eternity, but i gotta get that character establishment real quick**


	3. A Unknown Starry Killer

**A/N:This one took a while to write, even ignoring the week long break I took.**

 **The beginning of this didn't want to be written.**

 **The middle of this also didn't want to be written.**

 **The end however, was easily written.**

* * *

After splitting up from the duo of Miu and Keebo, both me and Maki continued roaming down the corridor. Before long, We came across a peculiar door. The design was a mishmash of brightly clashing colours, placed onto the surface without rhyme or reason.

A rattle of a door-handle startled me out of my musing. Maki turned to me and shook her head in order to convey that the door is obviously locked. What is the purpose of this room, some sort of art storeroom? Why even decorate the door like this? I acknowledge that this place is unlike any other school that I have seen, but getting rid of any door signs is just obtuse.

Opposite to this door was a stairway that would lead to a lower floor. Is this door heading to a basement area, or did we start on a level above ground? This question will hopefully be abruptly answered as we both head towards it.

"After you," I indicate to Maki as she takes the lead going down this stairway. We end up on another floor similar to the one above, but this one feels a little more light, more pleasant. The actual area still looks disastrous with overgrowth of plant life and the walls lacking the structural integrity you would expect of a wall.

Another door soon greets out visage. This one looks a little more familiar and it seems that it also will be as this one bears a sign indicating it is a dining hall. Inside is the standard fare of tables, chairs and a kitchen. Although it is much more clean then the corridors, it still has a air of neglect and abandonment that surrounds the rest of the premises we have seen so far.

Of course, i have forgotten to mention that there are some people on the chairs and leaning on the tables. One approaches me and Maki who are still halfway in the doorway.

"Oh hey, new guys! Glad to meet another guy around here- not that there's anything wrong with girls, it's just a bit awkward and all with the whole catching her falling from a locker thing and all.. Wait, I'm rambling and I forgot introductions," the very purple man catches himself monologuing before taking a pause.

"I'm Kaito Momota and I am the one known as the great Ultimate- uh? C-uggg? Wait, I don't remember my talent?" His face goes from almost grand pride in himself to almost appearing to be in pain with the intensity of his shock. It would be very amusing if we weren't in this peculiar situation.

"Are you serious? What kind of idiot would forget the whole reason he got admitted to Hope's Peak?" Maki voices, almost incredulous in reaction to what Kaito had just said.

"I know, I can hardly believe it too? Please tell me you two remember your own talents. You do, right?"

"Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Cosplayer"

"I am Korekiyo Shinguji, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Now let's calm down a bit, there's no need to be screaming," I proceed to try and calm Kaito down a bit before he deafens the whole room with his almost hysterical shouting.

"I understand that, but it's a little hard doing it right now, man." Kaito pauses to take a deep breath before continuing, "Alright. I'm feeling a bit more stable. Anyways, you two know anything about how the hell we got into this mess? One moment I was outside Hope's Peak, the next - BAM - trapped in a locker in this weird place."

"It seems that everybody so far has experienced something similar. Snatched from the entrance of Hope's Peak and then being stuffed into a locker here. How peculiar..."

"Anyway I'll let you two meet with the others here. Still gotta pull myself together..." Kaito move out of our way and sits over to the side, presumably psyching himself up.

"What a weirdo," Maki made sure to wait until she was out of earshot before saying that remark.

"Now, now, that is a bit of a harsh conclusion to make of somebody who you just met."

"He can't remember his own talent, he started to freak out in such a dumb way and then he suddenly moves out of our way to encourage himself. Sounds like a weirdo to me."

"I don't know, I think Kaito is kind of sweet- in his own way," A new voice has came to chime in.

"Oh, sorry! Don't mind my rambling over here." The girl waves her hands as if dismissing herself whilst closing the distance between us.

"My name is Tsumugi Shirogane and you probably wouldn't guess that I'm the Ultimate Astronaut. It's nice to meet the two of you."

"Likewise, and I am Korekiyo Shinguji and I have been given the ominous title of Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Do I really have to do this again? Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Cosplayer"

"Wow, you two really have some interesting talents. Not that being an astronaut isn't interesting, it just doesn't suit somebody as unimpressive as me," Tsumugi says, looking a bit dejected.

"I completely disagree. Even if a appearance doesn't fit normal presumptions about a talent, it does not mean they aren't compatible." I try to encourage her.

"I guess so but it's plain to see that my whole personality and my talent don't mesh at all."

"Stop talking about how boring you are, its getting annoying." Maki interjects. She's been a bit more antsy ever since we met Kaito. I suppose he really got onto her nerves.

"Now, where was the third person..." I ponder as I look around the room.

It seems that on my first glance into the dining hall I noticed somebody leaning against a table. Upon closer inspection, it turns out that there was a redheaded girl sprawled out on the table.

"It would be a little unpolite to wake up a young woman myself. Maki, could you do the honours?"

"Don't order me around like one of your minions." Nevertheless, she moves towards the other girl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tsumugi speaks up.

"I doubt anything will happen if I wake her up." Maki then proceeds to shake the girl but as soon as her fingers touch the others shoulders, she suddenly sits upright.

"Who dares to wake me? Somebody must have a death wish of the highest calibre if so." The now awoken girl booms out to the room.

"I did, what's it to you?"

"I doubt you will keep that tone once you realise that you are speaking to Himiko Yumeno, the one called the Ultimate Assassin." Hope's Peak admitted somebody of that kind of talent? I didn't expect to be fraternising with a murderer, let alone being in the same class as one.

"Really? What a stupid talent. I highly doubt that's your real talent." Maki seems quite unperturbed by Himiko's talent.

"Beware, my MP is now fully charged. In a blink of an eye you could find yourself up against a wall if you aren't careful." Himiko's dopey expression gains a slight edge whilst she says this threat.

"Whatever. Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Cosplayer."

"I am Korekiyo Shinguji and I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Another one with a talent as dark as mine?"

"Not quite so malicious, I am afraid."

"Now if we're done, I could I go back to restoring my MP?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Maki dismissively responds.

As Himiko gets cozy for sleep back on the table, I realise that has been the introductions in this room done.

"I hope this gets done quicker for the next lot, introducing myself over and over is getting repetitive."

"Whilst you could say it more politely, I do agree with your sentiment."

* * *

 **A/N: I feel Maki a bit too much during this chapter, with both the commentary on the Ultimate Assassin talent, and getting bored of self introductions.**

 **Oh well, that's life I guess.**

 **Also to recap:**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji: Ultimate Supreme Leader**

 **Maki Harukawa: Ultimate Cosplayer**

 **Miu Iruma: Ultimate Maid**

 **Keebo Idabashi: Ultimate Advernturer**

 **Kaito Momota: Ultimate ?**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane: Ultimate Astronaut**

 **Himiko Yumeno: Ultimate Assassin**

 **There sure are a lot of A- talents in this game...**


End file.
